


Rejection and Redemption

by TouchOfLittleLightFantastic



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Interdimensional Prince, Asexual Yellow | Oz, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Nonbinary Yellow | Oz, Other, Oz and Zoe are adopted siblings, Oz uses they/them pronouns, That's a tag you never thought coming I know, Time Loop, Unrequited Love, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchOfLittleLightFantastic/pseuds/TouchOfLittleLightFantastic
Summary: Oz was so, so tired. They just want this time loop to stop. They tried and tried but they always got rejected. They finally gave up one day, and soon, soon....they will get their redemption.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky & Green | Brian & Red | Amira & Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Calculester Hewlett-Packard & Yellow | Oz, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Liam de Lioncourt/Yellow | Oz, Miranda Vanderbilt/Yellow | Oz, Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Scott Howl/Yellow | Oz, Vera Oberlin/Yellow | Oz, Yellow | Oz & Interdimensional Prince (Monster Prom), Yellow | Oz & Milo Belladonna, Yellow | Oz & Z'gord | Zoe, Yellow | Oz/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Rejection and Redemption

Well Oz should explain how it happened, and instead of leaving the readers in the dark so, Oz bought a magic recipe book from Valerie and they found a spell to cast a time loop one, where it resets every 3 weeks. So they told the group chat and Amira and Vicky thought this was a great opportunity to spend time more with everyone since they’re all sorta friends with their crushes and Brian won’t admit but he was also excited about it. So this how they gotten stuck with it

But then Zoe found out, as she took their phone on the meeting at Brian’s underground apartment. 

“Oh my god, this has so much opportunities for greatness, invite me Oz, invite meeee” Zoe squeals and fuck that hurts their ears so they shook their head.

“Come on Oz, I could send those pics of you questioning your sexuality to the popular kids group chat, since i’m an honorary member” and yeah, no thanks, they don’t want that at all. Zoey was sitting on their bed as they stood up, and shadow jumped the both of them.

Zoey fell to the ground as they ran to the underground system since they know where Brian’s apartment is. As they found it quickly as they knocked as Brian opened the door, with his familiar old green jacket as he greeted them. 

“Sup Oz, you’re here just in time, we’re doing the ritual, and also I got some alcohol.”

Brian moved so they could enter as they greeted back.

“Hi Bri, Zoey might be chasing me, so leave the door open, before you know” Oz explains

“So she blackmailed you huh, that’s rough buddy” Brian quoted with a smirk. 

“At least if I had a girlfriend they wouldn't turn into the moon” Oz smiles even though they haven’t formed a mouth. 

Amira was wearing her combat boots, and some black jeans, as she was on the couch as she was wearing a black leather jacket. While Vicky was wearing cat white stockings as her hair was tied in a half loose bun while she was wearing a black skirt and a light blue crop top with buttons. Vicky was cuddling with Amira while Amira was trying to look cool as Oz looked fond at them.

“Hi Ozzie, it's been so long,” Vicky says as she rockets off the couch and launches herself onto Oz. As they try to catch them but barely as Brian groans as he has to catch both of them. 

“Vicky it’s been like, one day” Amira laughs. As Vicky pouted as her eyelids are now half lidded, as Vicky rolls her eyes. 

“Says the one who is crushing on Vera so much that you-” Vicky yips as there was a fireball thrown and then disappeared.

“Amira, remember the rules, I don’t want to get kicked out of another apartment.” Brian sighs. As Oz just tries to sit on the couch as they put their head on Amira’s lap, as Amira petted their hair.

“No fair that Oz gets the best treatment” Vicky whined as Brian laughed and sat on the couch as Vicky sat on the couch as well. The couch was a leather couch as it’s very comfortable and is fireproof, why is it fireproof: Damien and Amira. So their fault that they keep burning down while playing super smash brothers ultimate. 

Then everyone left the couch because the cuddle session is after drinking, and they all need to get drunk first, responsible drinking you know? AS they all sat in a dark empty room as Amira prep the glasses filled with sweet red wine as Amira laughs. 

“Cheers! Let's start this time loop magic thing!” Amira shouted with a dimpled smile, her crimson soul energizing her friends as they clinked and downed their glasses. They all got to work: Vicky pulled out the candles, Brian sighed as he started working on the chalk circle, and Oz warmed up the cup of ramen which, perplexingly, was part of their ritual. Their faces showed not a hint of hesitation as they dropped unicorn tears inside the ramen, once again, for the ritual.

  
As they gather around the table and put the cup of ramen on it. As Amira pulls out a torch out of nowhere and gets it lit up from her hair as she starts lighting the candles. Brian, Vicky, Oz, and…

“Zoe what you're doing here?” Vicky asked since she thought it was gonna be the four of them. As the color squad minus Oz looks at Zoe. Zoe laughed as she smiled as she held her tenta-arm and hands together and swung a bit.

“A little bit of peer pressure and blackmail, I ended up here, so no biggie,” Zoe says as her third eye blinks as she smiles with an anime like light. “Plus all the fanfic ideas I could see happen, it’s so great, plus the last three weeks of school will be more exciting for these three weeks, plus all the ship possibilities.” She squeals like the fangirl she is. Dear god, how Oz let Zoe convince them. 

“That explains everything,” Brian hums as he adjusted his head back to place as he sat down and said, “Alright, let’s start this.”  
  
“From no reason or rhyme, let fate roll a dice,” Brian recites as Vicky sits down. When the candles are glowing brighter and turned into a blue that are like the shards of sapphire. “Let forward and rewind the clock until all of us quit this game called love.”  
“So darling from the oceans deep down, rise from the sea, and call your timelines upforth.” As the ramen started glowing and Oz looked from their white eyes as the ramen itself came a being made of the cooked ramen as then the line came shining as the being screamed. As they heard something open and everything went black. 

They heard something which was a woosh but that isn’t important, right?

* * *

Oz woke up from their alarm as they woke up with a massive headache. Oh god, they never drink a lot, but god dang they have a hangover from just one drink. Or was it 4? Who can tell. They yawn without a mouth, what, they don’t question their existence back then why should they question how they’re the way they are now? 

' _ There has been some sort of time loop _ , ' Oz remembers, Zoe was part of it too but she would never remember someone coming in, then having drinks with them. But today is the first out of three weeks so better start out fresh, they grabbed their yellow sweatshirt and you know what, leggings, yes, goddamn leggings. Why not, they literally conjure up a time god in ramen form, so why not?

Was that boldness coming from them, wow just impressive. Their anxious self thought they never did it, but here they are, wearing leggings. As they make out the door and….

Nothing happened, what the actual hell. This isn’t normal, what is in Zoe’s madness is shipping skills. Then they saw her, speak of the devil and you get her laughing insanely.   
“So Zoe, what is your new ship, pirate au right?” as Zoe nods her head as she quickly typed on one hand. 

“It’s Garfield X Naruto with a side pairing of Sasuke and Akko from little witch academia” She squeals again, this is gonna happen a lot of time and that line is gonna be overused but who cares. Then Zoe rants all about her new fic and talks about the plot as Oz added some feedback and checked the spelling which Zoe is getting better at along with grammar so massive improvements (unlike the author). Cause they gotta support their little sister who has been here for a couple of centuries, and they’re gonna do a good job at it. Yes nothing weird about supporting your sister’s dream of becoming a writer and anyone who says different well…. They won’t get a comeback.

They make their way to the school as Zoey runs to the library, she has been reading Dragon Heat which is a good series, except the sexual tension in it, they don’t get it. They rather have cake, hahaha not a funny joke about asexuality and cake, nothing here alright. Yes it’s funny you got to admit it. Is it though or Oz is making a fool out of themselves. Who knows? The answer is yes they are, because the author likes to project onto Oz but who cares.

But anyways- back to the point at hand! Oz decides. Dragon Heat, the book his sister has been reading and has gotten into, and recently left them alone to go to the library to read it. Oz, Oz is not a fan of being alone, why did Zoe have to leave? Could she just have taken them with her? They went to their lockers and grabbed everything for the first period, because hey, they don’t skip class. They headed to the auditorium of course, where else would they go? Another class that they don’t need to go. Pff, that’s unreasonable. 

They were dressed in yellow fabric and Oz removed the cape, because of course capes aren’t great. A musketeer outfit, and yes they have a real rapier. As they waited for their turn which why, why do they choose to do theatre, they only wanted to do costumes, not act but whatever they've been doing since 1st term, and it’s third term. They sighed, god, as then they were grabbed on the back as Valerie whispers, “Nya want any items Ozzie?” Ah yes, Ozzie their nickname they earned from Valerie.  
They checked, there is the usual cocaine, a blanket with two holes, penguin mask, a motivational poster and a- wait a flower? It was 2 dollars so why not as they give the two dollars as Valerie purrs, “Founded this at a murder scene, see what you can do with it, meow”

Well isn’t that scary but Oz took it anyway as they put it in their backpack as they waited for their turn as Valerie went to the corner she came from. Then the teacher, kinda forgot them, well that always happen when you buy stuff from Valerie the teachers forget your existence and thank fuck Valerie was here, Oz has stage fright so thank god. 

As the school bell rings Oz was already out of their costume and headed to their next class, calligraphy and murder, and then a time-skip because who would want to read what happen in class unless something happen, Liam and Zoe were arguing about ethical on how to represent the LGBTQ+ without going the trope route which Liam know a lot, such as avoiding the gay best friend, bury your gays, “insane” homosexuals which hurts two communities HOLLYWOOD, fetishizes characters for the opposite sex to enjoy, and stuff like that which is very important. Zoe was taking notes on this as she wrote in the speed of someone who needs to text that someone fell down the stairs and needs to call the hospital. Liam was rambling over how Hollywood is bad at representation of any kind and it’s all so shit in basic terms. 

"Think about it," Liam starts already glaring off to the side, "hollywood just fetishizes the minorities, and sure we see a lot of gay stuff now." Liam stresses now, just to show how mad Hollywood is, "but before they fetishized races, women, hell, they  _ still _ fetishize that."

"At first, when Hollywood came about, it was the women they fetishized. Then when the race wars and discrimination died down a little it was minority woman and sometimes minority men."

Liam breathed in, annoyance already bristling on his skin, "and now the LGBT community is more accepted, it's  **now** , LGBT people. Hollywood lives to sexualize the people, specifically women of any race and gays."

"And god, the humans in hollywood," Liam rolled his eyes, breathing in deeply, "they don't get anything." He states with a deep seeded annoyance and from what Oz could hear, a bit of hate in his voice too. "They're movies suck, even their old ones! Nothing they do is good and it's never fleshed out enough or even completed." Liam knows this is a ridiculous feeling, humans maybe, rarely, get to live to 100, so he knows his annoyance about this is a bit unfair, but god they're just horrid. "The humans can never see anything through. They're an incomplete race that's so below us it's disgusting to look at or even hear about."

“Woah I wouldn’t go that far, about an incomplete race, but yeah the people in Hollywood are disgusting.” Oz joined the conversation and fuck they’re talking to their crush, well they have multiple crushes on people, like even telepathically it’s so hard, like how do people do it like physically?

“Yeah and how they make that horrible movie that causes outrage and is so disgusting everyone universally hates it except the people who like are the worst.” Zoe commented ah yes  _ that movie _ . Oz wanted to forget how in Twitter there was outrageous and trying to cancel it which was the greatest choice of cancel culture. 

"Face it," Liam began, "the humans are worse then the shit on the bottom of someone's shoes." He said, because Liam would  _ never _ have shit on the bottom of his shoes. Oh wow humans are indeed the worst except you Harry styles you beautiful human being, who is indeed god among these shitty humans except the ones who are doing nothing wrong.

“But can we say how Harry Styles rocked that dress?” Oz asked and Liam would never say this out loud but he enjoyed harry styles in his own quiet time. The man's music was god as well as his views. Of course he would  **_never_ ** ever allow anyone to know that, so when Oz asked him the question Liam could only freeze.

He trusts Oz, the enby is one of his closest friends, so he just nods his head, and gives him an indifferent opinion, "sure for a mainstream person, the guy does look good in the dress."

Liam is a liar, because he knows Harry Styles looks great in that dress and Oz can see that fucking magenta blush on his fucking face. Oz chuckled internally as they offered, “well I hope you don’t agree with the thing as getting back manly men” As Liam gasps in hurt like who does Oz think he is, any man can dressed whatever they want, like Harry styles being wonderful in a dress or a skirt, or whatever clothes they choose.

“Oz how dare you think i support that horrendous thing, anyone can wear anything they ever want. I thought you knew me” Oz if they could, they would smile, but hey they have no mouth so yeah, unless they can create a mouth if they want but that’s scary so no. “I know I know, it’s just great to see your reaction,” Oz says.

Liam facepalms, of course Oz is like this, Oz has gotten more confident in conversations since the months he knew them. So it’s rare for Oz to joke around which does something to Liam’s heart, he doesn’t know what it is but it feels like pride, pride for his friend for opening up more. 

“You see me like everyday Oz.” Liam says a glaring at his friend who just has the audacity to give him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know why you’d even  _ need _ to see my reaction.” Liam says and even if Oz cannot see him, he knows the man just gave him his signature bored eye roll.

"I'd like your opinion on many matters, unless you're hiding something from me." Oz says, humor laced in his voice, "unless you're hiding that you actually like Harry Styles and are trying to keep it a big secret since the cute man is mainstream."

“How dare you think I like something mainstream” Liam now knows his lie of not liking Harry Styles is now transparent 

"I always dare when it comes to you, Liam." And what was happening to Liam’s dead heart it felt alive like he was running in the fields of larkspurs, snapdragons and wallflowers, the beautiful scent of the breeze and fuck this feeling in his heart is like skipping a beat, too cliche. It’s pride isn’t it? Was it?

It has to be pride, because theres no  _ fucking _ way he likes his friend he would rather eat a thousand foxgloves. He’s just proud that he taught Oz the art of sass, because they used to be so shy and would have died if it weren’t for their friends trying to get them to socialize. That’s definitely it, it’s just pride, isn’t it? Meanwhile Oz is panicking that they fucking said that, oh hell they literarlly said that, they’re gonna die if that’s possible from embarrsment. 

  
Oz doesn’t know Liam’s inner turmoil since they were just trying to flirt and shit they literally flirted without stuttering. Like how the fuck did they do it, they don’t know, but they did it. Like how the fuck, but anyways, they need to focus on the situation. 

Oh shit Zoe is laughing at them, great.

“Wow you two flirt without me, I’m leaving” Zoe says as she leaves them without the emotional support they needed, goddamnit Zoe. 

  
  



End file.
